overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Actor and Deputy Chef Supreme Cuisine
Pandora's Actor and Deputy Chef Supreme Cuisine (バンドラズ・アクターと副俐理長の至高の料理) by Evil Lord GAZARI (惡道GAZARI) is the thirty-fourth chapter of the Overlord Official Comic A La Carte series. Summary Sous-chef thanks Pandora's Actor for participating in the taste test, believing it would be fun to cook at a bar. Pandora's Actor is likewise happy to have been invited and looks forward to what dishes they will cook. Sous-chef offers the doppelgänger a prototype dish made by one of the Manservants. The dish is a saute meat dish made of "lamb." Pandora's Actor upon hearing it's "sheep" is hesitant as he brings the morsel to his face. Demiurge appears when The Area Guardian suddenly lost his appetite. Demiurge states he is happy to have finally returned to Nazarick when he notices the smell. He instantly recognizes the smell and tells Pandora's Actor if he wishes to have real lamb meat just tell him. Sous-chef then brings in the next dish, when Eclair Ecleir Eicler comes into the bar. The penguin recognizing Pandora's Actor is surprised that Sous-chef invited him as well. He confesses to Pandora' Actor that he wishes to try a dish that is an inspiration to himself. He thinks of eclair but when Sous-chef brings out the next dish it is a roast chicken. The dish shocks the penguin but manages to maintain his horror as he praises it instead. He is slightly disappointed it is not what he expected and does not wish to insult his friend. Taking off his clip-on bow-tie he places it next to the dish stating that it now looks like him. The next dish is shaved ice that has been permafrost-ed. Pandora's Actor notes it to be fluffy. He wonders where Sous-chef received such high-quality ice from, for which Cocytus enters the scene. The Floor Guardian shows that he donated one of his back pillars for the dish. Looking through the menu, Pandora's Actor inquires about the Hamsuke Deluxe Jewel of Death dish. Sous-chef explains it is made of sunflower seeds. Hamsuke then proceeds to appear and spits out a mass of seeds on a dish topped with the Orb of Death. The dish utterly revolts Pandora's Actor questioning if it could be eaten. Looking at the menu again he notices there is tempura on the back of the menu named Moe Moe Kyun Omurice. Nervously Sous-chef states ordinary people cannot have it. He asks if Pandora's Actors still wishes to eat the dish to which Pandora's Actor affirms. Impressed by his gall Sous-chef decides to cook the dish for him. Pressing a button he locks Pandora's Actor to his chair and calls Neuronist Painkill. Pandora's Actor confused by the situation demands to be released as the Brain Eater looms behind and off-screen gives him the "dish" as Sous-chef salutes him for his bravery. Sous-chef is pleased with the menu so far, but there is one more item to try. Ainz Ooal Gown comes in and sees that his subordinate is hard at work. Having heard the cook making new dishes he decided to investigate. Sitting at the bar he briefly notices Pandora's Actor limb body and wonders what's wrong with him. Seeing the words Moe Moe Kyun Omurice written in blood, though Ainz believes it to be ketchup, he orders Pandora's Actor to stop playing around. The Area Guardian snaps to attention, though when Ainz asks what Moe Moe Kyun Omurice is. Pandora' Actor ignoring the question asks why his creator is present which Ainz says he could say the same. The former explains he is here to advise Sous-chef in the dishes. He starts rambling the horror he suffered but Ainz uninterested asks Sous-chef if he is okay. Reviewing the menu Ainz takes note that Pandora's Actor is not featured as a signature dish. Pandora's Actor states he was just brought here to advise. Ainz then orders Sous-chef to make a hard boiled egg. Sous-chef complies and Ainz then draws three dots on the shell making it resemble Pandora's Actor. WHile it cannot be a menu item, Ainz gives it to his creation as a reward. Pandora's Actor is in awe at the gift promising to treasure it as Ainz watches with embarrassment. Character Appearance * Sous-chef * Pandora's Actor * Pulcinella * Demiurge * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Cocytus * Hamsuke * Neuronist Painkill * Ainz Ooal Gown Chapter Notes * The meat dish is most likely a reference to the human farms run by Demiurge and Pulcinella. Category:Manga Category:A La Carte Chapters